


Cuddle Me || Sick! Itachi X Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Cuddle Me || Sick! Itachi X Reader

She could hear coughing coming from the couch in the other room. She knew he wasn’t well, but he was stubborn. He wouldn’t let her do anything to help him, he didn’t want to be a burden for her. The fearless member of the Akatsuki had always been a loner. After the fatal night that he had slaughtered his clan he had never wanted to get close to anyone again, and before he knew it, Y/n came into his life. 

It had taken him a long time to let her in. He had lost his whole family, and it was the most painful thing he had ever gone through. He had lost everybody he loved, it had been his own fault, but he had done it for the greater good. 

*Flashback*

When Itachi found Y/n wandering around in the forest, calling out for help, something in him had snapped. He knew he had to help her however he could. He was cold at first, only helping her to make himself feel better, a way to make some amends for what he had done. The lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many. He had wanted to save Sasuke, Sasuke would have died in cold blood otherwise, the innocent boy would have been pulled into conflict. 

Y/n had been on the verge of death when Itachi had found her. She had been attacked by some ninja that were hiding in the forest. They had made advances toward her and in her efforts to fight them off she had been cut up pretty badly. She had lost a lot of blood, but her adrenaline was keeping her going. As she saw his figure appear from inside the trees she stopped, nervous that another one of them was coming for her. That’s when she saw his robes. Akatsuki. 

She turned, she was ready to run the other way when a wave of dizziness overcame her. Y/n collapsed to the ground, her figure unmoving as she felt her consciousness escaping her. 

Itachi rushed to her side, he had spooked her, something he had been trying to avoid doing. He knelt down next to her, noticing all the cuts on her arms and legs, and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint, he had to get her back to the hideout. 

When Itachi walked through the doors with a girl everyone watched him. He had never been the rescuing type, it was completely out of character. Something in her reminded him of Izumi, he had been instantly attached. He ignored the looks of the people around him and headed for his room. He laid her onto his bed and waited for her to awaken. He had to patch her up, so hopefully she would wake up soon. 

When she finally awoke she opened her eyes slowly. Itachi had been sitting across the room at the small table that held the few things he owned. When she sat up he turned hesitantly toward her, not wanting to startle her again. She spotted the strange man at the table and then realized who it was; the man from the forest. She pushed herself backwards against the bed until she hit the headboard, making her let out a small painful yelp. Itachi stood and held his hand out. “Don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you. I brought you here to help you. You’ve been cut up pretty bad. I need to clean those cuts out, some of them might require stitches.”

She looked down at herself. The cuts littering her skin were beginning to be painful as she noticed how many were there. She looked back up at him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Itachi.”

“Where am I?” She looked at her surroundings. 

“I brought you back to my hideout. I wanted to help you.” He took a couple more steps forward, when she didn’t flich he walked over to her, sitting at the end of the bed. “Can I patch up your wounds?” She nodded to him and held her arms out. Itachi took her hand and got to work. 

*Present Day*

Y/n approached the couch, staring down at the Akatsuki member, he had looked almost lifeless. “Itachi, you’ve got to let me help you.” She handed him a cup with medicine in it. “Just take this, it’ll help stop your nausea.”

Itachi opened his eyes long enough to meet her gaze, shaking his head and closing them again. “No, I don’t need it. I’m taking up your time, just let me sleep. I can get over this on my own, you don’t need to worry about me.”

She was growing angry. “Itachi, do you not remember how much you helped me when you found me? It’s the least I can do.”

“That was years ago Y/n. You don’t owe me anything for that, especially not anymore.” He rolled onto his side, reaching for the bucket beside him, afraid he would vomit as he felt another wave of nausea hit him. 

“Itachi, I owe you everything. If you hadn’t taken me in when you did I would have been left out there. Those men that had been trying to get to me would have found me on the ground if you hadn’t…” She stopped there. “God only knows what they would have done to me.”

Itachi sighed. He should know how persistent she had always been. He reached up for the small cup in her hands, taking it, barely keeping the harsh liquid down as he gagged. He laid his head back down on the pillow and watched her, the concern on her face was clearly there. 

She smiled at him, she had expected more of a fight from him, but he had been far too exhausted. “Can I get you anything else? Do you need me to do anything?”

He reached his arm out for her. “All I want from you right now is to cuddle me. Please.” The rough exterior of the Uchiha had been dropped with his illness, not something Y/n got to see often. She climbed onto the couch and into his arms. He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. His fever had to be getting to him, he was never this passionate. “Don’t ever leave me Y/n, I beg of you.”

Y/n looked up at him and kissed the bottom of his chin. “I’m not going anywhere Itachi, I’m with you until the end of time.”

With that his exhaustion overtook him, falling asleep with a smile on his face, holding the one that he loved the most, the one person that had broken through his walls.


End file.
